Double trouble
by Ligthingtooth
Summary: what if some paths were crossed that never really would cross? this is the tale of two young girls that has to find a way to live, even as they should never have existed at all, and find a meaning to their life out there in the sea of stars.
1. Chapter 1

Laying within a white cell, a young teen aged girl lay on a bed, unconscious. She woke up by a strange buzzing sound after some time. For a long time she could not get her body to move, it felt so strange. So heavy, it was like she never had used it before. After some time she manged to open her eyes. Her blue eyes looked around. She could not yet lift herself up or even lift her head. She felt how she had been drugged with some really strong stuff, to knock her completely out. She shook her head closing her eyes. She was coming to more and more now. After a little while she sat up and really got a look around.

She was now sitting in a simple bed in a room that reminded her a lot of a prison cell, or so it felt anyway. The room was simple with white walls and a white metal bed. She had a door into another room, one she was pretty sure was the toilet in her cell. The wall that locked her out from the hall, she could see on the outside was made of glass with a glass door. Hearing the sound that made her wake up, she turned to find the source of the sound. Her sea blue eyes narrowed, as she realized the sound came from a camera that hung on the wall above her. The sound came when the camera moved to a side to shot the rest of the room, yet she was sure it filmed the entire room and every thing she did. She growled and turned away from it. The glass wall reflected the light from the roof and made a sort of mirror to where she sat. She was dressed in a red dress, it did not cover her shoulders, and it was shaped like an arrow at her chest. The edges of the dress was tipped with purple and it had some longer parts at the arms.

_I hate this dress._ She growled to herself. She moved a lock of her fire red hair back from her face and refastened the skull hair pin she had. As she sat like this looking at herself, she suddenly looked passed her refection and into the cell on the other side. As she realized what she was seeing, she stood up and ran up to the glass wall.

"Maetel! Maetel! Can you hear me?! Wake up, Maetel!" She called but just a few seconds after wards, she sank down on her knees, dizzy and noshes after suddenly moving so fast. The drug that she had been given kicked up again. She looked up into the other cell again, gasping for air.

"Ma..etel.." She gasped. On the bed in the other cell, her twin sister lay, like dead with a oxygen mask covering her face. As Emeraldas looked at her she saw that the mask fogged up from time to time and told her that her sister was still breathing. Emeraldas looked over to the bed she had been on and saw that there lay a mask next to her pillow as well, telling that she had had one on earlier as well.

_What the hell happened to us... _She wondered as she sat trying to breath calmly to make the effect of the drug go away again. She looked over to her sister again. Her sisters golden hair lay over the bed, a few locks lay over her face and her eyes, that when open had a green color to them. She was dressed in the same dress as her, only hers were white instead of red.

Emeraldas cursed. She had no recollection of how they had ended up in these cells or for what reason.

_Did Hard Gear do this? Why not just kill us? Why go through drugging us down and lock us up? What does he stand to win by doing this... _She wondered as she felt the drug finally starting to wear of little by little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the control room of the prison the two princesses were in, an old man that one could hardly see were a mech man, looked on as Emeraldas ran over to the glass wall before falling together in a heap on his screen. He grinned to himself.

"Had a feeling the young pirate queen would be the first to wake up... and her sister.. The wanderer. Should not be to long before she to comes around, and then we will see if the project is a success." He laughed to himself. His underlings looking worried over to their commander. The two ten aged girls had been chosen as his new private project, one not even the one that had given him the base knew of, and the future for the two girls looked dark.

"Doctor Kichigai, sir. The queen wants to now how the project is going." A man said, his voice quivering as he gave the message. He held a hand nervously to the metal ring around his mechanized neck, fearing what the doctor would do to him.

"Tell her, I'll be right up." The old man grinned to himself as he left the control room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Emeraldas had not noticed she had fallen asleep again, before she suddenly heard her sister starting to move in her bed. Emeraldas turned and looked as Maetel lifted a hand up to her forehead. Emeraldas struggled up, still feeling the drug keenly.

"Maetel?.. are you.... unharmed?" She gasped, just standing up made her gasp for air. Maetel turned her head and looked at her, she nodded slowly. Emeraldas breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her worried.

Maetel pulled painfully of the mask and breathed in deeply a few times.

"Where... are... we?" Maetel asked, looking into the unknown roof her her cell.

"I don't.. know yet." Emeraldas cursed and looked down the hall. "So far.. there.. have been.. no one.. to check.. on us." She gasped but it was getting easier to draw breath now. Maetel looked worried.

"What.. about... mother?" Maetel looked at her. Emeraldas just shook her head.

"I don't know... The only thing I do... know, is that... We are being watched." Emeraldas said and nodded up to the camera in her sister's cell, making her sister look at it as well. Maetel nodded to her sister, and tried to sit up yet she had no strength at all, and fell back, breathing hard.

"Take it easy. What ever we were drugged with it does not let go easy." Emeraldas said, closing her eyes, as another wave a dizziness passed over her and forced her to lean on the glass door.

_Curses, as long as this drug in in our system, escape is nearly impossible._ Emeraldas cursed to herself. Maetel looked at her worried seeing how weak her usually strong sister seemed now.

_How did we end up here like this?_ Maetel wondered trying to make her foggy brain to work and think back, but with no luck to do so.

_Did we get kidnapped? What happened to mother?_ Maetel had so many questions and no answers, when Emeraldas muttered a angry curse under her breath and made Maetel sitt up, dizzy or not. A door further down the hall had opened, and into their sights came an older man.

**Author's note:**

**Here I go again with yet another strange story to tell. Just trying to fill in another hole in me and Gemini's time line, and try to explain just how and why there is both Lady Emeraldas and young Emeraldas as well as Lady Maetel and the sometimes appearing Young Maetel.**

**Hopefully this did not become to random and strange, but tell me what you think of it any way.**

**Lightingtooth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Young Emeraldas eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at him.

By the looks of him, he was a small older man, white hair covered his head and short beard. Eyes that seemed cold and mean looked at them, he was dressed in a white lab jacket and black pants and shoes.

Maetel sat on her bed and breathed still a little strained as she tried to hide it as Emeraldas stood tall by the side of the glass wall. For a few seconds the man looked over them and both of the girls picked up on the short moment were his eyes shined pleased.

"I am glad to see both of you finally come to again, my ladys. We have all been terrible worried about you, after what happened and all." He said and bowed his head down. For a second Emeraldas and Maetel's eyes met before looking back to the man.

"Just what happened? And why are we locked up like this? Where is this place?" Emeraldas growled to the man, her blue eyes shined angry.

"You don't remember? Well I suppose it's to be expected... The drug gas that were used were really strong..." He said and looked worried.

"Well I shall try and explain. Three days ago during your meal, some rebels to the idea of Mechanizing, threw a gas bomb into your room through the window. The gas was of a type I have never seen before or the terrible effect it has on humans... It affeted your minds and made you well.. aggressive... Since your mother was already mechanized, she was luckily not affected, but you two in your drugged state.. tried to kill her..." He said looking into the floor for most of the time and just looking up at them from time to time. He waited for a few seconds before he looked up to see their reaction. Maetel looked wide eyed at him and had turned pale, Emeraldas looked even more aggressive now but he noticed that her eyes were wider.

"Impossible..." She growled low.

"Luckily the guards on duty outside of the room were mechanized, and manged to knock you out, before anything happened to our beloved queen." He said and looked strait at Maetel. Her face were unreadable, yet her hands were shaking.

"Just who the Hell are you?" Emeraldas growled angry and made him look back at her.

"Ah, yes sorry. Please excuse my bad manners. I am Doctor Kichigai, a psychiatrist that you mother hired to look after you until we are sure the drug in all clear out of your system. As well as to make sure that you are all well and unharmed mentally after the incident.." He said with a faint smile as if he was trying to reassure them. One again Emeraldas eyes narrowed dangerously as she lowly growled.

"I have no memory of anything like this..."

"No? I suspect it will be coming back to you soon enough I am afraid..." He said in a voice that could both be interpreted as sad but also lowly pleased. Yet as he said that, it was like a part of the wail over their minds loosened and both of the young girls remembered being at the table with their mother then the room filled up with gas..

"You wanted to know the reason why you are in this safe cells?" He continued bringing them back from their memory. "It's for your own good, so you wont get hurt or attacked again. We are now in a hidden satellite bace not to far from La Maetel. You are as you know targets for both Rebels and mech men alike. In your weakened physical as well as mental state, I wanted to keep you as safe and protected as possible." He smiled friendly yet both girls felt a cold chill go down their back as he smiled.

"And mother?" Maetel asked worried.

"Your mother is quite unharmed and safe, she refused to leave the planet and she is the only one that knows you are here... Now rest up a little more, the effect of the sleeping drug we gave you, to keep you safe during the transport, should not have worn out completely yet. I'll see to that you get some food when you wake up again. If you will excuse me then.." The doctor said with a bow and left.

As the door closed Emeraldas looked to her sister. Maetel had not moved and her hands were still shaking.

"Take it easy Maetel.. Every thing is gonna be okey.." Emeraldas said, yet she did not know if she believed her own words..

"You think.. it's true?" Maetel asked worried looking up at her sister. Emeraldas shook her head. She hated the fact that they were separated, as she knew her sister needed her to be close to her. Her sister's worry for their mother was showing so clearly in her eyes, and it hurt Emeraldas to see it and not being able to help.

"I don't know.. I sort of remember just a hint of it.. but some how I don't trust that doctor. Something is of." She said but then had to lean on the glass wall again, as yet another wave of dizziness fell over her. She had been standing strait while the doctor had been in there, refusing to show him any sort of weakness.

"You should lie down, the drug wont wear of like that..." Maetel said and wished she could help her sister over to the bed, as Emeraldas nodded and stumbled back to the bed and lied down. Maetel layed down and looking into the roof, she turned her ehad and looked at Emeraldas looking at her laying on her side.

"We will get out of here.. and find out what really happened." Emeraldas said cursing low. Maetel nodded and soon after the two girls were fast a sleep again, the drug getting the better of them once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, you should see this." One of the men said as doctor Kichigai entered the control room again. As the small man made his way over to where the scientist sat, the scientist turned the tape of the room of the two girls back to a point were Kichigai were talking to them.

"Our censors picked up a change in the brain of the two specimens when you asked them to remember. They seemed to tap into the implanted memory's and they worked much better than planed, sir." He said as he looked to his superior.

"We'll see, for now they worked.. The question is if there will be the same error as in the past clones when the memory comes back fully.." The doctor said. He wondered if the experiment would fail as well as the prior attempts of the queen's clones... Yet these two were nearly unchanged, only a little tempering with the memory and some of the genes, to see if he could make the genes more stable as the past clean clones died way to fast. They were to fragile. Also he had done no changing to the soul ring at all, in these two wicth made them special, and let them have the same soul as their true self's. In so many ways these two young girls were strong clean, almost direct copy's of their true self's.

Just like her... He grinned as he looked to a smaller screen of a different room were he held an older clone. this one also one of his secret experimets. the clone was of the queen herself, only this was a clone of a clone. A clone of one that were only a baby now, yet he had made a grown clone, he, unlike his brother, had no time to raise kids, he wanted results and he wanted them quick.

And this one... How much fun I have had with her already. He laughed sinister to himself, as he saw the queen clone curl up in a foster position on her bed and held her fingers to the metal ring around her neck, as silent tears fell down from her face.

**Author's note:**

**I know these chapters are really short but just bare with me..**

**So this I hope did not become too confusing... Kichigai is an enemy you can read more about in my fic 'Hard Lock and Zero trouble', also I have an homage here to Gemini's fic 'Andromeda's dream' so read that one as well....**

**Any way tell me what you think.**

**Lightingtooth**


End file.
